Aksyon-Newscast
Aksyon-Newscast is the flagship national network news program broadcast by TV5 in the Philippines.Its primetime can be aired beyond its regular allotment for special coverages; and when a developing story breaks,it will air as The weekend edition was premiered on April,5,2010-present.Prior to expansion,it is only airing when warranted on cases like natural calamities.Weekday-Edition which is also known as''' Aksyon-Primetime is the third of four editions anchored by Carlo Marasigan and Joe Marasigan,with-special-segments-hosted-by,MJ Marfori-Oida,Chiqui Roa-Puno and Kim Atienza.Aksyon-Primetime Monday-Sunday (6:00-8:00pm) (PST).Aksyon is recently extended into Aksyon-Sa-Umaga-first-of-5-editions (4:00-10:00am),Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali-Second-of-5-editions (12:00-2:00pm)and Aksyon-Tonite-last-of-5-editions (10:00-12:00mn) Aksyon-JournalisMO-last-of-5-editions (12:00-2:00am)The primetime and late-night editions of the newscast are both simulcasted on AksyonTV, on radio through 92.3 News FM in Mega Manila and its provincial Radyo5 stations nationwide, and overseas through Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International.The morning edition is only simulcasted on AksyonTV and overseas through Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International but not simulcast on Radyo5.Aksyon sa Tanghali is only aired on TV5 and overseas through Kapatid TV5 but not simulcast on both Radyo5 and AksyonTV because of the radio program Relasyon during noontime except for some cases. '''Background The newscast is based on News5's slogan "Higit sa Balita, Impormasyon at Kaganapan,Aksyon,which literally means.Beyond the news,information,and events,Action.Aksyon-premiered On-April,5,2010-present at 6:00-8:00pm with Carlo Marasigan and Joe Marasigan as its first anchors. The news program used a touch-screen television called.Aksyon Board.It is the first local newscast to report via Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors.There is also a round-up news update called Aksyon Ngayon anchored-by,Dindo Flora,Cristina Lazo, and former Tambayan 101.9 (now MOR 101.9) DJ Reggie Valdez.On-October,25,2010,Grace Lee and Cheryl Cosim of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast and their time slot was moved from 6:00-8:00pm.The same day, the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB.On November,8,2010-present,the newscast began its simulcast on the newly launched 92.3 News FM.On-July,18,2014,Grace Lee,and,Cheryl Cosim left the newscast for Aksyon-Tonite,leaving Cruz-Valdez-Curtis-Marasigan as the-main-anchors,with Shawn Yao (showbiz and weather) and Makata Tawanan (Makata's Super Bidyo) as segment anchors. The newscast was also given new weekday graphics and new virtual background while starting its simulcast on AksyonTV.On-February,21,2011-present,the newscast added a news desk while updating their graphics and title card."Makata's Super Bidyo,a-video-features-segment, was reformatted with its new name "Makatang Gala" (The-Stray-Poet), where Makata Tawanan goes on streets to bring information to its viewers.On-July,25,2011-present,Lourd de Veyra joined the newscast, hosting his weather-and-trivia-segment "Weather or Not."On-February,6,2012,Aksyon divided into two parts,Metro-Aksyon focused on police-reports around Metro Manila,and Rodolfo Jun Sabayton hosted,Anong Problema Mo,and the remaining 120-minutes is the national and other news.On-February,20,2012,Aksyon modified its newsdesk and updating its graphics and title card.On January,7,2013,Aksyon reexpand its time again to 120-minutes,from 6:00-8:00pm.It has a new segment called.Happy-News.On-January,26,2013-present,Aksyon returned its Saturdays-Sundays-edition.It airs from 6:00-8:00pm.On-June2013,the newscast stopped the simulcast on AksyonTV to give way the primetime sports programming of AksyonTV.On-October,14,2013,along with the launch of News5's primetime block KBO-Karunungan-Balita-Opinyon,Aksyon updated its newsdesk,graphics and title card.On-December,23,2013-present,Aksyon, along with other News5 programs, transferred from its former Novaliches studio to a larger TV5 Media Center in Mandaluyong.On-March,3,2014,the newcast has new two segments.The first is Caught in Aksyon, it is about the issues–accidents, violation, and wrongful activities caught on CCTV Cameras.Second is Makatarugan Ba?,it is about the issues that one or more individuals has a violations in a law,it will explained and anchored by Atty. Mel Sta. Maria.On-July,21,2014-present.Aksyon.branding on its newscasts: beginning with Aksyon-Sa-Umaga (4:00-10:00am),Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali (12:00-2:00pm),the-reformatted-flagship-Aksyon-Primetime (6:00-8:00pm) and Aksyon-Tonite (10:00-12:00mn).On August,18,2014,Aksyon sa Tanghali extended their timeslot from 120- minutes (12:00-2:00pm) to 120-minutes (12:00-2:00pm).Since-October,21,2014 Aksyon-Primetime cut their time to 120-minutes to give way for PBA games during-Wednesday-Friday-games.On-November,3,2014,Veteran war correspondent and Philippine-Center-for-Investigative-Journalism-multimedia-director Ed Lingao joins Aksyon-Tonite, replacing Paolo Bediones,which left the newscast as effect of a video scandal while he was on GMA Network.Ed Lingao.is-previously with TV5 (ABC-5) from 2004-present as Head of News and as Contributor on Aksyon's predecessor,TEN: The Evening News.On-April,6,2015,all Aksyon newscasts including Aksyon News Alerts made history as they shifted to 16:9 high definition production, the first among the top three networks in the country. However,with digital television at its first years, these newscasts are aired to viewers in a downgraded 4:3 standard definition letterbox (either on widescreen or CRT TVs).On-June,1,2015-present,all Aksyon newscasts updated their graphic packages that can overlap the 4:3 screen limit (similar to that of several US local TV stations who uses the AFD #10 broadcast flag). The studio set was also renovated and expanded to accommodate an LED screen at the back of the studio.On-July,20,2015,all Aksyon-newscasts eliminated the letterboxes, through the use of a 4:3 pan scan format.As a result, all of its newscast were reverted to 4:3 standard definition, with on-air graphics re-framed to fit the viewer's output.However, the letterboxing output shall remain to be used for some circumstances (such as events like the SONA-where the originating source only applies to 16:9 widescreen TVs).Aksyons-weekend-edition,then called.Aksyon-Weekend,premiered on April,10,2010 at 6:00-8:00pm.Co-anchoring the-weekend-edition-were,Amelyn Veloso,Carlo Marasigan,Cherie Mercado,and,Joe Marasigan,''all-anchors of Aksyon-predecessor,TEN: The Evening News.Mercado,pregnant when the weekend edition first aired, when she got gave birth to her child,she-was-replaced-by,Grace Lee,and,Maricel Halili,when she was the permanent replacement for Mercado-Veloso.The weekend edition was moved to late-nights.On-October,10,2010 to make way for the pilot episodes of Willing Willie.Being-absent-on-his-last-five-weeks.Mercado.The weekend edition was moved to late nights.On-October,10,2010 to make way for the pilot episodes of Willing Willie.Being absent on his last five weeks Mercado and Veloso was pulled out of the newscast to anchor the late-night newscast Aksyon JournalisMO On October,24,2010-October,30,2010,Mercado-Veloso was replaced on Aksyons-weekend-edition by his co-host on the weekday morning program Sapul-Sa-Singko,Carlo Marasigan.joined.Maricel Halili.Grace Lee.and.Joe Marasgan who remained in the weekend newscast although he was also assigned to the late-night-newscast.The-weekend-edition was split into Aksyon-Sabado and Aksyon-Linggo.On August,5,2012,Aksyon-Weekend.made its final broadcast to give way to Pilipinas News.weekend-edition on August,11,2012-July,20,2014.On August,11,2012-July,20,2014,the-weekend-edition returned on air. But this time, it is now being anchored-byCarlo Marasigan.Grace Lee.Maricel Halli.And it is being aired on Saturday-Sundays only because of the weekend edition of Pilipinas News which is aired every Saturday-Sunday around midnight.Tulfo has a new segment-called.Itimbre-Mo-Tol.OnJuly,19,2014-present.Maricel Halli and Grace Lee was replaced-by on Aksyon-weekend-edition-by-his-main-host on the-weekday-noontime-Show.Showtime Carlo Marasigan.Anne Curtis.and.Joe Marasigan,who remained in the-weekend-newscast although he was also assigned to the-primetime-newscast.The weekend-edition was split into Aksyon-Weekend Aksyon has two regional versions: ''Aksyon Bisaya, a late afternoon regional newscast aired on TV5 Cebu.It-was launched On-July,18,2011-present,following the station's launch in Cebu The other one is Aksyon Dabaw.It was launched On-May,4,2014-present on TV5 Davao.Aksyon has hourly news bulletin spin-offs on television and radio.These are:Aksyon-Alert,formerly known as Aksyon-Ngayon,is the hourly news update of TV5 airing every day with several anchors in various hours.It airs the latest news of the hour, with the day's headlines presented before the end of the update.Aksyon-Update,the radio news bulletin of Radyo5 92.3 News FM airing every 30-minutes of every day.Aside from latest news, this radio news bulletin also airs reports from Radyo5-News-Team-News-FM airs Aksyon-Alert interrupting an ongoing program when a developing story breaks instead of Aksyon-News-Update.On-July,21,2014-present,Anne Curtis and Luchi Cruz-Valdez.replaced-by.Grace Lee.and.Cheryl Cosim.Aksyon-Primetime returned its Weekday-edition.It airs from 6:00-8:00pm.The show, meanwhile,transferred its timeslot from 6:00-8:00pm,it was currently extended to 120-minutes. 'Aksyon-Alert' *Ina Andolong *Claire Celdran *Claudine Trillo *Nicolette Henson *Menchu Macapagal 'Aksyon-Sa-Umaga' *Carlo Marasigan-(2014–present) *Grace Lee-(2014-present) *Anne Curtis-(2014-present) *Jasmine Curtis-(2014-present) *Karylle Padilla-(2014-present) *Coleen Garcia-(2014-prednt) *Joe Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Segment-Hosts' *Jeff Caparas (Police-Report) *Renz Ongkiko (Sports-News) *Kim Atienza (Weather-News) *France Noguera (World-News) 'Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali' *Raffy Tulfo-(2014–present) *Anne Curtis-(2014-present) *Cherie Mercado-(2014–present) *Joe Marasigan-(2014–present) 'Segment-Hosts' *Kim Atienza (Weather) *Jannie Alipo-on (Kwentanong) *Gary De Leon (Balita-Serye) *Hannibal Talete (Aksyon-sa-Kalsada) *Carlo Marasigan (Celebrity-Aksyon) 'Aksyon-Primetime' *Carlo Marasigan-(2010-present) *Anne Curtis-(2014-present) *Luchi Cruz-Valdez-(2014–present) *Joe Marasigan-(2010–present) 'Segment-Hosts' *Lourd de Veyra (Weather-Or-Not) *MJ Marfori-Oida (Celebrity-Aksyon) * Ferdinand Clemente (Makata-Super-Bidyo) 'Aksyon-Tonite' *Joe Marasigan-(2014–present) *Anne Curtis-(2014-present) *Cheryl Cosim-(2014–present) *Ed Lingao-(2014–present) 'Segement-Hosts' *Lia Cruz (Aksyon-Sports) *Jannie Alipo-on (Celebrity-Aksyon) *Kim Atienza (Weather-Weather-Lang) 'Aksyon-JournalisMO' *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) *Anne Curtis-(2014-present) *Jasmine Curtis-(2014-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Segement-Hosts' *Lia Cruz (Aksyon-Sports) *Jannie Alipo-on (Celebrity-Aksyon) *Kim Atienza (Weather-Weather-Lang) 'Former-Anchors' *Amelyn Veloso (2010) *Cherie Mercado (2010) *Grace Lee (2010-2014) *Maricel Halli (2010-2014)